Young Money 7 Mother Dearest
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: Nicky goes to visit her mother and gets and unexpected surprise. And it doesn't stop there


Young Money Love

Chapter 7

I don't own the boondocks

Mother dearest

Nicky's POV

It's been one week since the club mishap and me and Huey have been living it up. Thrive magazine and all the other magz watched us at every moment but we didn't care.

I walked out the door. Today Huey was having a rally for when of his many radical leftist organizatons,which had gained hype because of our relationship. I was planing to see my mother today, who lived in a small home just a couple of minuets out of town. So today I took the porche'.I had my hair in a pony tail and a purple sweat suit. I rememined myself to head over to Uhal to confirm that I wanted Huey and Riley's stuff shipped down her for the move.

I finnaly reach my mother's house and steped out of my porche'. I looked around, no paparazzi. I rang the door bell an dheard it echo through th small home. Mama opened the door. She smiled warmly when she saw me. "Nicole!" she said. I hated when she called me by goverment name. "how's my star!" she said inviting me in." Great, I'm dating again," I said as I took a seat on the couch. In my mom's living room was painted a brownish- carmel. It was inviting. Mama looked at me suprised. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Remember Huey, Huey Freeman, from Chicago?" I asked. "Him? He's ....... okay." she said siting down across from me.I tilted my head to the side. "Why, don't you like him." I ask. She frowns. "I don't think he's good for you, you dated him once and when he broke up with you, you went nuts." she said looking of into the distance remembering. "Mom, Huey's the best that happened to me. Plus something happened," I said. Her eyes snaped back into focus. "What? What happen? Did he hurt you?" She said becoming worried. "No, it's just we went to this club, for the opening and me and him got a little tipsy....." I said trailing off. Mama looked confused for a second , then she looked suprised. She got the picture. I glared at me. An icy glare. "You had sex, with him?" she said in a calm voice. It scared me. "Well, you must be hiding your ring from me." she said. I was ring. But then she went on. "Cause I don't see a ring on your finger." she chuckled. Then her expression turned sad. "I thought I taught you better than that. I thought you beileved in chastity and purity." she said. "I do, I just had 1 drink to many" I said. Mama looked at the floor. "Can I had a minuet?" she said. I silently nodded and ran upstairs. I walked into Mama's room. Everything neatly folded and perfectly placed. I began mindlessly wondering. Then I spoted something gleam from the corned of my eye. I walked over to mama's vanity. I looked in her jewlery box to see what had caught my eye. The 'Huey's Girl' necklace. Huey had given to me for my eight birthday, took it back after I punched Jasmine and Jasmine gave me it back (Huey's Girl Chapter 1 and 2)

I stared at the shoved it into my swear pants pocket. I walked down the steps. "Mama, I'ma go now." I said walking out the door. She grabed me by the shoulders when I was in the garden on my way to my car. She looked me in the eyes. "Listen to me,do yourself a favor and end it with Huey,I don't want to see you hurt again" she said. I shock my head, no. "No,I love Huey, I'm not giving him up" I said turning and starting my car. As I backed up out the driveway mama looked at my car. No in a glare but a Stare.

When I was on the road I put in my bluetooth headset and called Huey. It ran 4 times and he picked up.

Huey:Hey Baby,

Me: Hey, Huey, just came back from my mom's!You wouldn't believe what happened.

Huey:What did your mom say?

Me:She said that your bad for That she didn't want to see me hurt again

Huey:That's insane!

Me: Yeah, I know!Well anyway guess what I found!

Huey:What?

Me:Guess

Huey:What?

Me: Guess

Huey: (sigh) a fish

Me:No, my Huey's Girl necklace!The one you gave for my eight birthday!

Huey: Are you serious?

Me:Yup.

Huey:That's great, but I have to go. Riley's nagging me to get him some Wendy's

Me:Okay

Huey:Over and out!

Me:Peace!

I smiled turning off the headset. I frowned remembering I had to confirm the Uhal reservations. So I jerked the stearing wheel, making a sharp U turn.I was a few blocks away from the Uhal.

As I walked into the Uhal I was suprised, standing there was.....

WHO COULD IT BE?CHRIS (young blood member),JASMINE? ,THUGNIFICENT?


End file.
